


A Four Sided Story

by Rixitup



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Kid Thomas Sanders, Other, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixitup/pseuds/Rixitup
Summary: (can be found on WattPad and Quotev) Thomas has always been content with his personality, and after finding out how each of his traits can effect him, he has become quite comfortable with himself. Although, his sides feel differently, for they've been experiencing twinges of doubt and question. Unsure of how they came to be or where they came from, the four start to suspect otherwise. So through anxiety, foreboding, unease, deceit, and adventure, Thomas and his sides of personality must find out who Thomas truly was when the four didn't exist, all while the fretfulness starts to grow and possibly affect them all for worse.





	1. Before you read!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanficiton IS NOT a ship Fanfiction! Sorry!!  
> This is a wholesome adventure with possible angst between each side here and there-  
> Nothing more and nothing less :)  
> Just an adventure using the characters and their backgrounds.

Hi! Thanks for clicking on this book!  
I'm so glad you decided to give this a read! 

Disclaimer: This book is a fanfiction of Thomas Sanders, "Sander Sides" series on YouTube, 

If you're here because this book looked interesting, please, give Thomas's series a look! It is such a fun show to watch! 

 

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy my written work!


	2. Prologue

Violent shaking protruded from the outskirts of the walls as the floor rumbled as if it was roaring out in rage with teeth baring, and eyes a light with vengeance for the monstrosity that had dared to have woken it. 

Panicked foot steps made their way into the source of the action as the air echoed with loud ragged breaths, which seemed to cloud the air like a screen buzzing with millions of static reigned ants, milling about and over each other in fear of the unknown. 

“Whats going on?” 

The first figure to appear, came from the shadows of a hallway, which lead into a round room with walls being taken up by more long and obscure corridors; some were more cheerful than the rest, as they led off with a few paintings here and there that would usually make a being smile as they walked by, but in this particle instance, they hung crooked and shaken, as if to represent the disordered air that danced violently about. 

The figure looked around worriedly, pulling the string of their dark bulky hoodie to make it close more around their face as they exhibited ticks and fidgets. 

“Hello?!” They called. “Where is everyone?!” 

“No need to panic, Worry.” A relaxed and almost nonchalant voice replied, as another figure, who seemed to have the same facade and appearance as the first, but with a relaxing get up that consisted of a colorful tank top and some rainbow sunglasses, emerged from a separate hallway, smiling with a big grin; despite the current state of things as lights flickered and the walls shook. 

“Flexibility, this is no time to be adaptable- I mean, this could be bad! What if this is the end of the world? What’s going to happen to us all? What if we don’t live through this?! What if we end up at the bottom of the ocean?! What even is at the bottom of the ocean?! What IS the ocean?!-”

Worry’s tangent was abruptly cut off as the walls shook once more and the air became more tense with unsettlement. The floor began to tremble and both present figures stumbled at the sudden movement, causing Flexibility to call out in surprise and Worry to stare off into the distance as his pupils dilated with more of his conspiracies of “What Ifs’.” 

“Is everyone okay?! I heard arguing!” Another, this time concerned, voice was added to the growing group and an additional figure rushed out of their alleyway, looking quite equipped with a spectrum of warm colors. They wore a tidy red blazer, along with a white undershirt, and a few benevolent rubber bracelets that consisted of compassionate sayings’ like, “Love yourself,” or “Life is what you make it! Live it to the fullest;” things of that nature. 

“Oh good Compassion!” Worry exclaimed with a look of relief. 

“Do you know whats going on?!” 

Compassion blinked before shaking his head, looking about and noticing the awry situation. 

“I- I-” He stammered before stopping to take a deep breath.

“No I don’t… but hold on! I’m sure this’ll all be over soon enough, and everything will go back to normal! We can do our breathing exercises to help calm down…!” Compassion sympathized trying to sound a little more upbeat. 

“Or… we could tell you all the pipe down! Your loud obnoxious suggestions are only adding on to my anger! And this shaking isn’t helping!” An enraged and angry exclamation protruded as a new figure, this time wearing a grim expression and a red and black, plaid jacket, stomped out of an opening next to Flexibility; glaring in the others directions. 

“Anger, eat a Snickers, you’re not you when you’re hangry.” Flexibility snickered. (Pun intended.)

Angers face reddened and he shot his gaze over to his neighbor. 

“Don’t mock me Flexibility- You don’t know how much sleep I’ve been losing with your loud music playing all the time!” He growled. 

“You just gotta go with the flow… and- Be More, Chill…” Flexibility slumped against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging with an ironic grin just as the room shook once more, rattling the few paintings and causing a few to fall. 

“You and your references- you know all too well I love that musical…” Anger muttered to himself, crossing his arms and huffing, looking away to grumble underneath his breath. 

“Excuse me, what is going on here? Last I thought we were all preparing for the-” A new voice joined the rest, but before they could continue they stopped mid sentence once making it to the hallway; looking around in confusion. 

“Umm?” They hummed stepping out to flaunt their own unique style, which consisted of a bronze colored vest, and a well put together and collected display with the added bonus of a couple of thin belts laying loosely on his waist. 

“Nice of you to finally show up Adventure.” Anger snorted. The newly entered guest raised his eye brows to Anger before taking a look around. 

“My curiosity got the best of me- Whats the problem? Why is every-” He stopped. 

“Why is, Almost, everyone here?” Adventure questioned. 

Flexibility shrugged in reply. 

“Don’t know, but whatever works for me.” He looked over his sunglasses to Adventure with a goofy expression; no comment came from the questioning entity until he looked away, clasping his hand together. 

“Intelligence! Fear! Responsibility! Come Hither!” Adventure finally called, summoning the three figures, who appeared not long after being called. 

“You requested my assistance?” A well kept figure asked, smoothing his button down shirt, shifting his dark spec’s, and pouring a bit of a travel size bottle of hand-sanitizer on his palms. 

“I don’t want to be out here- too much stressful things going on- Adventure- I want to go back to hiding under my covers…!” The second person whined, shaking in his excessive amounts of shirts. 

The third persona looked expectantly in Adventures’ direction, deciding not to give his speculated and unparalleled comment. 

The walls shook in reply to the momentary silence, and in the far end of a hallway, another picture fell to the floor, causing both Worry and Fear to jump in fright. 

“Great, we’re all here!” Adventure addressed, looking around with a steady and energized gaze.  
Each corridor was full, as every persona and appearance took up a doorway, whether they were nonchalantly standing there, quivering from fear, or looking about in confusion; everyone was present. 

“Well, get on with it.” Anger snapped. Adventure nodded and all ears and eyes turned his way. 

“Of course to everyones knowledge- there seems to be a problem at hand- Does anyone have a single clue to what is happening?” Gazes darted to one another and heads turned before everyone mumbled in their adjacent answers of “no idea,” and, “I have no clue,” or "I don’t know.”

“It would appear- that some kinda of attack is taking place, I would guess.” Intelligence spoke up. 

Adventure looked his way. 

“Could you elaborate?” 

Looking a bit flustered but non-the-less well situated and proper, Intelligence took a breath. 

“Taking previous knowledge of future installed events, it would seem that reactions are beginning to formulate about the current, conditions. A show is about to take place, one of our first shows, I wouldn’t be surprised if something was being triggered, by the uncertainty of doing it right.” 

All looked to each other knowingly.

“Stage fright-” Fear mumbled. 

“Fear of disappointing, and not taking responsibility.” Responsibility commented. 

“Worrying too much.” Worry uttered. 

“Becoming too angry.” Anger grumbled. 

“Being too flexible.” Flexibility sighed. 

“Not caring enough.” Compassion whimpered. 

“Not knowing enough.” Intelligence added. 

“Not being brave enough.” Adventure admitted. 

All confirmed to their doubts, which seemed to make the rooms tension thin, as each roommate realized they all held something similar and weren’t alone in this strange new event. As the sense of knowingness filled the room, the shaking stopped. All rumbling ceased and the air seemed to lighten and calm as a brand new nuance filtered through.  
A white gleam filled the area and the appearances shielded their eyes, preparing for the worst, but yet, feeling the best as their hearts lifted and spirits soared.The masses of light and persona’s forged together, forming into a large mass of multiple moving parts. Colors swirled about, configuring themselves into a pattern until a bigger image began to grow evident. Thoughts, ideas, feelings, memories, and passions fused into one another, climbing on top of each other like a wall of bricks, being placed neatly on each open area, until a structure began to shape. Material danced throughout the air, and swirled into shapes, dotted with golden dust and a long spectrum of other colors that drifted about.  
As the air grew busy with a new change of mood and wellbeing, the bright light slowly retreated, revealing the newly renovated round room. The eight doors that had been present before, had now diminished to four, which in turn, left four new faces and individual’s to prevail; eyes closed and minds unknowing of the world around them; until they opened. 

“I finally know who I am!” A voice echoed throughout the room and the figures replied with their confused but knowing looks. 

“Of course you know who you are, you’er logical.” One of the figures who wore a black button down collared shirt with wide black specs, and a blue striped tie said. 

“And creative!” Another exclaimed, throwing his hands out to flaunt his outfit of royalty; his red sash admitting folds. 

“Don’t forget your morality kiddo!” A third, who represented a blue button down collared shirt, the same glasses as the first, and a cardigan loosely tied around his neck. 

“And anxious…” The fourth mumbled, who wore a dark persona and exhibited a dark shading of eyeshadow beneath his eyes and a black jacket; he spoke quietly and none of the others seemed to notice making him shoot a glare of disdain before slinking away into the depths of his hallway. 

“I’m Thomas Sanders.” The voice echoed once more. 

“And this, is my journey. This, is My Story.”


	3. Purple is the color of royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakens from a dream

Gasping in shock, he awoke from the couch, cushions indenting as he moved in a swift and quick moment of fear. Chest rising and falling, with heart racing in unknown panic, Virgil looked about the dark tinted room, feeling even more confused as his gaze fell into the shadows that casted around him.   
Finally calming, and brushing away the bangs of hair that hung in front of his eyes, he stretched and yawned, swinging his feet over the couch until they firmly met the carpet; standing, he grumbled to himself.   
“I am definitely not a morning person.”   
After erasing the fuzzy cloud of sleep that hung over him like an unwanted spectator, Virgil’s thoughts were sent to the moment of alarm he had witnessed when suddenly waking. Furrowing his brow in reflection, he soon became rather worried by the abrupt wake up call.  
“I never have nightmares when everyone is content…” Virgil thought out-loud, not caring that he wouldn’t receive a reply. Huffing in contempt, he made his way to the rooms exit, hesitating at the door knob, his hand only hovering over the handle as he stared down at it.  
It had only been so long sense he had experienced confliction when facing this door, and recalling his prior feelings on the matter made the air thicken with tension. Virgil’s heart beat started to quicken, and he bit his lip anxiously. “It’s all in the past.” He thought to himself before finally pulling the door open to witness the long hallway leading down into the round connecting room.   
“Did you know the color of royalty is purple?”   
“WHAT?!”   
“Uh-oh, inside voice kiddo-“   
The shouts and utters of dialogue echoed and bounced down the corridor as three figures harbored the room up ahead, their conversation most extravagant for such a time.   
Seemingly quite flustered, Roman put a hand to his face, cradling it as it displayed his look of disbelief and shock.   
“B-but I have no purple in my outfit anymore- How could this be?" He cried, almost looking as if he could crumble from incredulity.   
“Not something to be quite upset about Roman, I’m sure your outfit portrays your non sensible fantasies just fine… even without the discolored hair.” Logan commented, situating his glasses a-top the bridge of his nose.   
“Logan’s right Roman! Your outfit is very, fitting for your love of Disney.” Patton added, grinning widely.   
“But that doesn’t mean anything if I don’t have the color purple in my amazingly audacious display!” The disheartened side complained, his usual determination and zeal for the world, quite let down.   
“What is Romano Cheesy complaining about this time?” Amused, Virgil stepped out of the shadows of his hallway and entered the circular room, which had grown to hold more personal paintings along its walls, and comfortable furniture as time had passed. One of Virgils personal favorites and cherished objects, a picture that Patton had been kind enough to draw, hung right at the beginning of his hall, displayed in a neat piece of frame work.  
“Hiya son!” Patton greeted, waving his hand frantically.  
“Why hello Virgil, glad to see you’ve come to join us.” Logan commented, nodding assertively to the new comer.   
“Ahhh, so Malicious Maleficent as finally arrived.” Roman groaned with a grin, straightening himself. Virgil glanced his way before rolling his eyes to the nickname; they were becoming quite more common these days.   
“Did I miss something?” He asked, his gaze fleeting.   
“Only Romans superfluous exclamation of how the color purple is lacking in his, attire.” Logan explained, raising an eyebrow as Roman groaned once more.   
“How can’t I have the color of royalty?” He asked. “Virgils lucky he chose such an angsty outfit; he at least has the color.”   
“So now you’re jealous of me?” Virgil replied doubtingly.   
“Never!” Roman roared in reply, resulting in Logan shaking his head.   
“Enough, with the silly and unnecessary quips. Thomas will be waking soon or we all wouldn’t be up like we are. Prepare yourselves for the usual “sleep in” routine.”  
Patton yawned as Logan ended.   
“Sleeping wouldn’t be such a bad idea…”   
“No Patton, thats the exact opposite ideal situation we want.”  
“Your old man doesn’t quite have the energy he used-”  
“Let it be clear we need a productive morning!” Logan exclaimed, looking to Roman and Virgil.  
“And please, don’t give Thomas too bad of a hard time today Virgil, we just got over feeling quite,” He hesitated as each side sent a knowing glance to one another.   
Logan cleared his throat.  
“Non-the-less, lets make today productive!”  
“And fun!”  
“Don’t forget to make it spontaneous!”  
Virgil smiled a little bit before adding in his own input.  
“Cautious.”


	4. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two combined chapters because I'm too lazy to make them separate like they are on Quotev And Wattpad 
> 
> A Morning with everyone!

A dreadful, shrieking of sorts, resided around the empty space; and as quick as the noise began, everything turned on. The lights in the attic blasted awake, and the shutters flew open.   
A hand flew to the side and smashed the snooze button angrily, groaning with annoyance as the sun filtered through the closed shades. Their head turned to the clock and read the displayed time, narrowing their eyes in thought.   
“I could sleep til-” They began, but were briefly cut off.   
“Good morning Thomas,”   
Thomas closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.   
“Hello, Logan.” He replied, his scheming thwarted and hopes of sleeping longer driven away; he knew all to well Logan wouldn’t let him fall back asleep.   
“I remember us discussing a productive schedule for our morning, yes?”   
“Yeah…” Thomas trailed, opening his eyes to look at Logan, who stood in the doorway of his bedroom.   
“I am glad you agree. Now chop-chop! One wasted morning could lead to many more!” The sides voice muffled as he walked out of the room, disappearing out of sight.   
“Every morning is a sunny side-up day for me! Which reminds me, you should make some eggs this morning-” Patton suddenly poked his head into the room, grinning widely, all previous signs of fatigue gone from his exterior; instead, he wore a peppy attitude with bouncing energy.   
Thomas shook his head smiling.   
“Good Morning Patton.”  
“Morning kiddo! Meet me in the kitchen and your old man will give you another lesson on cooking!”   
“Sure thing.” Thomas chuckled before grabbing his phone off the side table next to his bed, and turning it on. A few notifications were listed on the home screen and he smiled as he went through the daily morning routine of sliding away each one after completing each task of replying, messaging, looking, liking, or doing anything related to those actions.   
Finally done with his phone, he threw it to the side, and it skidded to a stop on the end of his bed. Sighing, Thomas stared at the ceiling, his eye lids suddenly drooping as he began to fall into the trap of sleep.   
“Defeat your enemy Thomas! Don’t let it beat you!” Frightened and jolting in surprise, Thomas sat up, eyes wide as Roman appeared beside him, grinning with bright and excited eyes.   
“It’s time to grab the world in your hand and set forth on your day to day adventures!” He put an arm around Thomas’s shoulder and cast out his left hand, gesturing to an unseen picture as he gazed into the distance.   
“Theres so much to do! And no time to waste! Are you going to wait for that prince to come find you? Or are you going to go find him!?” Roman asked.   
“I don’t really have a choice in this- do I?” Thomas replied, amused.   
“Nope! So get up Sleeping Beauty! It’s time to wake up~” Roman sang, slipping out of the room. Thomas watched him go, gazing at his open doorway even after his creativeness had disappeared out of sight.  
“They’re quite the handful, huh?”   
Thomas turned his head to see Virgil standing in the far corner of his room, looking at the hallway beyond the bedroom.   
He gave his anxiety a tired smile.   
“Hey Virgil, what brings you out so early?” He asked, his anxiety didn’t normally show up right in the morning, because Virgil was always sleeping in; but every now and again, he’d show up and grace Thomas with his presence early in the day.  
“I had a question.” Virgil asked slowly.   
“Shoot,” Thomas replied yawning.   
“Did you have any- I don’t know….” He trailed.   
“Nightmares…? Last night..?”   
Thomas looked at Virgil in confusion.  
“No, not that I recall… Why? Did something happen?” Virgil looked at his feet for a few moments, before shaking his head.   
“No, nothing, just- forget I asked.” Virgil then disappeared, leaving the corner to fall empty. Thomas’s shoulders slumped and he bit his lip in slight worry before shrugging it away.   
“Okay, time to get up..!”   
\- - - - - - - -  
Thomas made his way down the hallway and eventually to the stairs, where he descended and turned into the living room before finally ending in the kitchen.   
Patton could be seen rummaging through the fridge, and Logan was sitting down with a book in hand, glasses glinting in the morning light that filtered through the living room window.   
“Oh good, Roman got you out of bed.” Logan pointed out, looking over the pages of his book as Thomas entered. He gave his logic side a guilty look before heading to the coffee maker.   
“Heya sport, we have just the right amount of ingredients to make some Blueberry scones!” Patton exclaimed, closing the fridge.   
“That sounds like-” Thomas began, but was quickly cut off.   
“As much as it may sound good, Scones have 19 grams of fat, and 410 calories. They also take at least an hour to make from scratch. Are we willing to throw away half of our morning just to feed ourselves?” Logan lifted an eyebrow. “I think we should stick with coffee and eggs, that will benefit us much more than a sugary sweet pastry.”   
Patton’s brow furrowed and he shook his head trying to deny Logans logic.  
“But baking is fun! Plus, it’ll benefit Thomas because he’ll be able to use those rad and mad cooking skills we’ve working on! Isn’t that right sport?” Patton elbowed Thomas, resulting in him laughing a little but making Logan scoff.   
“One morning without cooking something extravagant and out of the way won’t do him any harm. We are making eggs this morning. Plus, if I do recall correctly Patton, you were quite excited to suggest making “Sunny-side up” eggs, upon walking into the bedroom this morning.”   
Patton looked to Logan for a few moments before a wide grin spread across his face.  
“You mean-”  
Logans eye’s widened.   
“Don’t-” he began.  
“I was- Eggscited?!” Patton exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide in exclamation.   
“That’s it- I’m done, good day, good bye.” And with that, Logan disappeared, leaving the room without another second to spare.   
“So are we making scones….? Or eggs…?” Thomas finally asked, turning to look at Patton.   
His morality grinned.  
“We should make both!”


	5. Somethings Off and Never Seen it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another combined chapter 
> 
> A mysterious textbook?

“He’s always listening to what Patton has to say.” Logan mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway, heading for his room.   
“And that’s always causing us from following our morning routine! One morning he wants to sleep in, the next, he wants to get up and watch Netflix for four hours. And then this?!” Logan opened his door exasperated.   
“I cannot fathom how we have made it this far.” He sighed, fixing his glasses and walking over to a book shelf positioned off to the right.   
“I will have to speak with Patton later, because this cannot go on any longer, I won’t let it.” He confirmed, sliding his morning read into a neat spot, situated alphabetically between two classics. Stepping back, Logan admired the shelf of books he was proud to have read; and he scanned the titles, smiling smugly at the fond memories of stories and tales he would never forget. Even if some had been more fanciful than others, he still enjoyed a good story plot with twists, turns, and much needed endings.As Logan’s gaze swept over the familiar book spines, he came to a pause, noticing a book out of order; pulling it out, he read the cover aloud, despite he being the only one in the room.   
“Mathematics; Textbook 2.” Confused as to why he couldn’t remember reading it, and wondering how it had happened to find itself in his arrangement of specially ordered titles and genres, Logan flipped through it, noticing most of the pages to be filled with answers, equations, and numbers. Most of the pages were grade-school work, and weren’t very hard, so much so, he noticed a plethora of sketches, made out of boredom, that consisted of houses, Ying-Yangs, and many more miscellaneous things. Logan traced his finger along a smudged drawing and suddenly felt his head pulse. Staring at the book with a look of surprise, the logical side closed it immediately, confusion darkening his gaze.   
“What…?” He mumbled.  
Logan shook his head, and quickly put the book back with the rest of the stories.   
“I’m sure Patton just snuck it in, probably thinking I’d enjoy looking back at this… He is always keeping the most useless things.” He muttered, only half believing what he was saying. It seemed to be the most logical explanation, but what he had just seen, said otherwise.   
Logan fixed his tie and lifted his chin.   
“I’m sure Patton put it there and that I have seen it before. I probably just- forgot about it.” He reasoned.Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, as to avoid any sort of emotions, Logan began to think about more important things.   
“I’d better check in on Thomas in the next hour, or else he won’t be getting anything done today.” He began, turning his back to the books and nodding.   
“Yes, we shall start there for now, and work our way up to productivity!”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“This was a really good decision-” Thomas mumbled around the mouthful of breakfast he had managed to fit in his mouth.  
“Your pop is always popping with good ideas kiddo!” Patton replied grinning from where he sat at the table.   
During the baking process, Roman had joined the two, showing great interest in the making of the scones which then enforced him to offer some of his own tips and tweaks.   
“The sauce was a very nice touch,” Thomas added, looking over to Roman who was gazing out the window.   
“I know.” His creativity replied, giving him a side glance with the addition of a grin.   
“You’re wasting the morning…” Came a complain as Virgil entered, his hands stuffed into his pockets.   
“Hi son!” Patton greeted standing up.   
“I’m not your-” The persona of anxiety began, but cut himself off, giving Patton a shrug.   
“Morning dad.” He played along begrudgingly, resulting in a squeal from Patton.   
“He called me dad!”   
Virgil rolled his eyes and Thomas gave his morality a worried look before shaking his head.   
“Nice to see you in a good mood Virgil.” Roman commented, nodding.  
Virgil lifted an eyebrow.   
“I’m never in a good mood.” He scoffed.   
“Thats not true and you know it.” Patton scolded, wagging his finger. Virgil looked at him disdainfully before taking a spot in the living room, as to still be present enough to remind Thomas of his busy day, but not close enough to include himself in conversation and social mingling.   
“Something bothering him?” Roman mumbled to the other two.   
Patton and Thomas looked at each other before shrugging, leaving Roman to furrow in his own confusion.   
“Patton.”   
Thomas turned his head to see that Logan had reappeared.   
“Logan! You’re back!” Patton greeted hugging the logical side and making his eyes widen with surprise.   
“Patton- what did we say about hugging?” He asked. Patton moved away giving him an apologetic smile.   
“Sorry, can’t help myself!” He giggled.   
“Did you need something Logan?” Thomas cut in, feeling as if something was off. Virgil looked over from where he sat, eyes narrowed.   
Logan cleared his throat and rearranged his tie.   
“I only needed to speak with Patton momentarily.” He looked over to his blue shirted clone.  
“If you wouldn’t mind.”   
Patton shrugged, grinning.   
“Sure!”  
Logan nodded and disappeared, Patton following as he dispersed.   
Thomas watched the two go before sighing.   
“Something seemed, off.” He huffed. Roman gave him a look before turning to gaze in Virgils direction.   
“What are you suspicious of?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.   
“Is there a dragon-witch I must defeat?!” Virgil rolled his eyes in reply.   
“Theres no dragon-witch.” He muttered.   
“Then what is bothering you my misinformed friend?” Roman asked.   
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”   
Roman opened his mouth to reply but Thomas interrupted, looking to his creativity.   
“I’m sure it’s nothing Roman, so don’t pressure him.” The princely dressed side looked to him with an estranged cloud glazing his eyes, before finally shrugging and looking away.  
“Alright, but if you need a prince to save you, you know who to call!” He announced in a determined manner.   
Virgil snorted in amusement.   
“You’ll be the first person to know.” Thomas assured him, glancing to his anxiety as it prickled along his skin. He could tell something was up, but if Virgil didn’t want to share what was bothering him so much, Thomas believed it wasn’t something that he had to worry himself with.   
Standing, Thomas picked up his breakfast plates and headed to the sink, Roman hopping up onto the counter next to him, humming a disney tune.   
Thomas smiled and began averting this thoughts elsewhere as he cleaned up from the busy morning, much was ahead of him today, and he needed to be prepared.   
“Roman, do you mind helping me with my lines?” He suddenly asked, glancing to his creativity who immediately stopped humming, his eyes lighting up.   
“Of course! You can depend on me!”   
\- - - - - - - - - 

“Wow- this is so cool! You never let me in your room Logan!” Patton exclaimed, looking around. He was never usually allowed into Logan’s orderly room because his precautious friend claimed that if he were to enter, he’d more than likely mess something up.   
“It’s very nifty.” He walked over to the bookcase and inspected the books, before then turning to look at the bed and gasping.   
“You have a stuff animal?!” Patton squealed in both surprise and shock, pointing at the stuffed bear at the end of the bed.   
Logan leaned against the door way and shrugged.   
“It lightens up the room.” He explained.   
“Can I hug it?” Patton whispered.   
“Er- yes- you can hug him.” Logan replied quickly changing the subject.   
“Anyway- I didn’t ask you here to show you my room, I have a very important question and I need you to answer seriously. No jokes, no quips, got it?” Patton squeezed the bear against his chest and looked to Logan in confusion and slight concern.   
“Sure,” He finally agreed, smiling.   
“Thank you.” Logans glasses glinted as he moved to the bookcase and pulled out a book.   
Patton narrowed his eyes as the logical side held it out for him to read.   
“Did you put this book here?” Logan asked as Patton took it lightly, flipping through the pages.   
“No…” Patton trailed his face scrunching up in confusion. 

He kept many things from Thomas’s past, but this book did not ring a bell. If anything, it hardly even looked familiar; but something did tug at the back of Pattons mind, although he could place what it was.   
“I haven’t.” He ended momentarily, dropping to silence before shrugging and handing it back.   
“Guess I just forgot about it!” He admitted cheerily. Logan frowned and looked to Patton questioningly.   
“Nothing? Not even, a memory, or something? I thought you kept everything of importance to Thomas?”   
Patton shrugged again.   
“Sorry teach, I may keep a lot of things, but I don’t necessarily remember them all, but if something comes to mind, I’ll let you know!” Patton put the bear back onto the bed and patted its head before walking out of the room, putting a hand on Logans shoulder as he passed by.  
______

Logan turned as Patton left, watching him exit the room and disappear around the corner, annoyed that the moral side couldn’t help; he pushed his glasses closer to his nose.   
“I should know Patton doesn’t contribute that much attention to things.” He sighed, regretting that he had even asked.   
“Although he can be quite helpful in the keeping of things, he’s not too great at being observant.” Logan put the textbook back in the bookshelf and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows coming together as he thought about what he had witnessed.   
He had been brought- no transported to something that seemed like a whole other world; but wasn’t a whole other world, it had felt both strange and familiar at the same time.   
\- - - - - -  
“Intelligence! You helped us pass!” A young boy around the age of 10 shouted, his small red blazer glinting as he hugged the figure he had called out to, messing up their neatly tucked in button down shirt.   
“Err- yeah.” Intelligence replied, pushing away the other boy and fixing his shirt.   
“It wasn’t hard.”   
Intelligence looked flustered, and he hugged a textbook to his chest, embarrassed.   
“We could’ve really flunked it though-” A third who wore a sweater and a dark under shirt, spoke, his eyes wide.   
“Well Fear, we got by thanks to Intelligence! But I’m a bit worried- What about the next one..?” A fourth asked, fidgeting.   
“Intelligence will get us through.” The figure, with the small red blazer, said with a determined manner.   
Intelligence pushed the textbook closer to his chin, his face red.   
\- - - -

Logan shook his head and put away his thoughts.   
“It’s probably nothing.” 

_______________________


	6. Unfocused Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *'s mean they are quotes from the script 
> 
> Thomas and Roman practice some lines,   
> but whats wrong with Roman?

“Would it help if I got into costume?” Roman asked bouncing in excitement.   
Thomas gave him an estranged look as he glanced up from his script.   
“If you’re going to play the supporting roles, I don’t know I want to see you in a plaid short skirt and a blue button up…” He expressed his concern laughing nervously.   
After Thomas had cleaned up from breakfast, he had pulled the script for his newest showing so the two could practice before a rehearsal in the afternoon, and Roman was almost bursting with passion. He always enjoyed practicing at home, because it was only him and Thomas, which usually gave them time to perfect each line with full attention.   
“What ever you say!” Roman replied shrugging before pumping a fist.  
“Are you ready Thomas?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” He replied, taking a deep breath and letting the role of his character sweep through him.   
Roman smiled as he felt the rush of the characters life slide through the two. In order to act as the character, Roman understood that you had to become the character; you had to envelope your mind and feelings into the story and background in order to present an authentic performance.   
Clutching the script in hand and reading it through as he imagined the stage lights coming on, Roman opened his eyes and prepared for the first line.   
\- - - - - - - - -   
* “Greetings and salutations! Would you like a slurpee with that?” Thomas asked grinning charismatically as he acted out his role.   
Roman jumped in as to keep the act going smoothly.   
* “No, but if you’re nice I’ll let you buy me a big gulp.” He replied giving a little character to the line to make things more believable in the less than real practice.   
* “That’s like going to Micky D’s to order a salad!” Thomas exclaimed, pausing to add dramatic effect. Roman smiled at the added effort and looked down at the script to prepare for Thomas’s next cue, but the words started to blur and he felt himself slipping away as he stared down at the paper, his mind wondering elsewhere.   
* “The slurpee is the trademark dish of the house. Did you say cherry, or lime?” He finally continued, looking smug.   
Roman had felt himself slowly losing interest in the lines as Thomas had spoken, and instead had begun to day dream about performing the actual show when the date finally came, but he quickly snapped out of his stargazing and said the next line, before then going right back into a mode of detachment. He felt strangely off, and couldn’t help but feel something nagging his mind, as if there were a dream he had had before, but couldn’t remember. It was on the edge of his brain just close enough to see, but before he could reach out a hand to grab it, his thoughts were broken.   
* “I’ll end the suspense. My names Jason Dean; JD for short.”   
“Oh- uhh-” Roman sputtered unprepared as he looked back down at the script, narrowing this eyes to focus.   
* “So, JD. That thing you pulled in the caf was pretty severe.” He blurted out.   
Thomas didn’t seem to notice his creativities hiccup and Roman relaxed as Thomas moved on to the next line, clearly getting into his role to the point of full aspiration.   
* “Yeah, well, the extreme always seems to make some sort of impression.” He admitted with an eyebrow raised.   
Roman blinked and stared at Thomas blankly before realizing he had to say the next line.   
* “De-construction?” He said, only after realizing he had read out the wrong line.   
“You skipped a line.” Came a sudden comment and Roman glanced to the living room couch where Virgil had been presumingly listening to his music, but had taken off his headphones to listen to the performance.   
Roman’s face grew red and he fixed his hair to hide his embarrassment.   
“And you haven’t been presenting the supporting lines very well either.” The brooding side added judgingly.   
“I don’t see you trying to perform lines you’re not used to.” Roman replied hotly, lifting his nose into the air. He never really appreciated Virgils “advice,” and found it insulting to his image. Although he understood this was Virgils equivalent to “being nice,” he still took offense.   
“All you have to do is just read aloud the extra lines so Thomas can get used to the cue’s, it’s not that hard.” Virgil rolled his eyes.   
* “Freak.” Roman scoffed.   
* “Burn out.” Virgil replied.   
* “Bug eyes.”   
* “Poser!”  
* “Lar-”  
“Maybe we should take a break?” Thomas cut in. 

Roman turned his head as Thomas put down his script, looking between the too with a worried gaze.   
“No! You have a rehearsal later, we should keep practicing!” Roman exclaimed in protest.   
“He’ll be fine, it’s not like it’s the ‘actual’ show.” Virgil did physical quotation marks in the air as he huffed out his opinion.   
“No one asked you.” Roman snapped.   
“Calm down Roman, we’ll practice again in a little bit. A small break might do us some good.” Thomas reassured him before shrugging and walking out of the kitchen, his footsteps sending the staircases floorboards into a chorus of creaking moans.   
“Whats your problem?” Roman exclaimed glaring at Virgil.   
The anxious side shrugged before disappearing from the couch, leaving Roman to groan in annoyance.   
“We’re never going to be ready at this rate…” He sighed to himself, putting a hand to the side of his face as he over looked the script in his opposite hand.   
“Why couldn’t I focus…?” He mumbled to himself, flipping through the pages and letting the words blur by, making his mind strangely spin.   
\- - - - - -  
“And when Captain Hook attacks, we fight to the death!” A young boy with a fake sword in hand exclaimed swinging it through the air at his partner.   
“No Adventure! We don’t fight to the death- yet. We wait until Wendy is kidnapped, and then we fight to the death!” The other explained whacking his sword against Adventures’.   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah Compassion. Words, words, more words, and then fight to the death!” Adventure shouted, knocking Compassions sword into the air and catching it.   
“Ah hah!” He exclaimed. “Well, well, a codfish on a hook, what are you to do now, Captain?”   
Compassion shook his head with a grin.   
“Come on, we aren’t Peter Pan in this, lets review our actual lines.” Adventure frowned and handed the sword back to Compassion.   
“We should be Peter Pan, instead of a dumb lost boy.” He pouted.   
Compassion patted his friends shoulder.   
“Maybe another time, but it shouldn’t matter what role we got. It should only matter how well we played that role. Don’t get yourself worked up over nothing when you could be focusing on better things.”   
“Yeah… I guess you’re right… Lets do this!”   
\- ------------


	7. On Quotev and Wattpad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to input italic's or bolds :c

I Apologize thoroughly!   
But I'm going to need to stop posting on this website!!!   
I don't exactly know how to use AO3 at all, and in the story I have a lot of intended italic's and bolds, and none of that translates over- and I'm not entirely sure how to fix that on AO3.   
Right now I have about 16 or so chapters already posted on Wattpad and Quotev!   
If you'd like to keep reading please head over there and look up,   
"A Four Sided Story" under the username, RixItUp! (or Firebreather1017)   
I'm really sorry! I know AO3 is a preferred fanficiton website, but I don't know how to use it just yet.   
If I can get a friend to help and teach me, I'll try and come back!   
Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
